Oggy's Home
Oggy's Home is the main location of Oggy and the Cockroaches. Appearance The design of his house, and that of his neighborhood seems to be inspired by the Long Island houses. The houses in Oggy's neighborhood are built on equi-arial rectangular plots. Only Oggy's house has a purple roof, whilst the other house's roofs are all colored reddish-orange. The interior of the house itself appears to be largerly inconsistant throughout episodes, and many times don't obey the laws of physics. There is an endless bundle of staircases in Oggy's house, each one being at least a mile long. His house has endless rooms, which adjust their number, size, wallpaper to suite the situation.But his house has only one toilet. The rooms are largely disproportionate and some of them are as big as halls. The front door also changes positions, from being at the end of a passage outside the drawing room to directly in the drawing room itself. The walls are sometimes seen with countless spoofs of famous paintings including Mona Lisa as seen in Season 2 and Season 6. The house also appears mirrored or flipped in some episodes and it also has a swimming pool in which Oggy sometimes fishes. At the far corner of his backyard, Oggy's house has some palm trees. In some episodes, his house is also shown to have two elevators. But sometimes if something is going on straight to North America or USA, then Oggy lives in USA according to some seasons (like Season 1 and Season 2). However, in Season 2 and Season 6 featured Africa that was separated from Europe and Asia, moving rapidly to America, and in Season 1 and Season 6, the characters live in USA, (probably seen South, Burbank or California) when a small piece of ball goes up and falls down, going to USA. And also, the Season 2 and Season 7 featured it while Oggy is fighting with a bull. Usually the earth in this series is a blue globe. Oggy's neighbour Bob, the bulldog's house also changes positions. Sometimes it is directly opposite Oggy's house, across the road while at other times, it is on the right or left-hand-side of Oggy's house. Destruction A running gag throughout the series involves Oggy's house being destroyed in some fantastic and unusual way. Season 1 #Bitter Chocolate - Explodes after Oggy accidentally sets off several explosives. #French Fries - French Fries Truck in Oggy's home was crashed the walls. #Wrong Side of the Bed - Is crushed by a massive UFO. #Go Slow With Your Dough - Oggy's Home Exploded by Water, but for now Oggy's home is now rebuilded back to normal. #Occupied - When Oggy explodes home, Oggy needs goes into bathroom. #House for Rent - Collapses after the wrestler breaks through one of the walls, causing the foundation to snap. #The Bait Bites Back - Is repeatedly shot by Jack's rocket launcher. #Memory Lane - Burns away due to Oggy's bug spray being sprayed across the world. #Winner Takes All - Exploded by rocket, but for now Oggy's home is now rebuilded back to normal. #Bugball - Oggy's home crashes into the moon. #Caught in a Trap - Oggy's home explodes due to gas leak being ignited by an exposed electrical current, but for now Oggy's Home is now rebuiled back to normal. Season 2 #Wash Day - Oggy's Home is sunken underwater. #All Out of Shape - The top-half of the house breaks apart after the Cockroaches' body explodes. #Saving Private Dee Dee - Disintegrates after getting struck by lightning. #Laughing Gas - A portion of the house is destroyed after Oggy explodes. #Beware of the Bodyguard - Explodes after a fly unknowingly triggers a set of explosives. #The Techno-Files - Is destroyed by Jack's robot mech. #Soldier for a Day - Explodes along with the entire world due to a missile strike. #Saturday Black Fever - Explodes after Joey accidentally sets fire to Oggy's oil preserves. #Mayday! Mayday! - Into Oggy's Home Crashed by Cruise Ship, but for now Oggy's home is now rebuilded back to normal. #Oggy's Puzzled - Explodes into puzzle pieces after Oggy unknowingly triggers a bomb, but for now Oggy's home is now rebuilded back to normal. #Going Up - Oggy's home was crashed by airplane. #Don't Rock the Cradle! - Explodes along with a portion of the earth after Jack rings the door bell, incidentally igniting the house's gas leak. #Homebreaker - Explodes when the Cockroaches' missile is triggered. #Joey and the Magic Bean - The top part of the house is destroyed when Joey's body breaks it open when growing. #The Blob - Disassembled into a paper-like state after the blob outgrows the inside of it. #Brainchild - Sucked into a blackhole. Season 3 #Night Watchmen - Likely destroyed by the nuclear explosion. #Termite-ator - The entirety of the house is eaten by Dee Dee. Season 4 #Let's Party, Guys! - Oggy's home being sprayed by toxin and poisons, placed fences and traffic cone. #Panic Room - The entire house is unfolded like an origami due to the overuse of the Panic Room. #Fly to the Sun - Oggy's home exploded by rockets, dynamites, pushed it too hard upwards into the sky. #Steamed Out! - The house splits cleanly in half when the Steam Oggy's Home pushed it too hard upwards into the sky. Season 5 #Fragile Goods! - Oggy's Home explodes due to a firework reaction. #Super Temor - Oggy's Home and every house sucked up by sprayer. Season 6 # Laughter Forbidden # The Loot # Bouncing Ball # An Intrusive Neighbor # A Rebel Bait # Bad Luck Day # The Tenants # Chocolate Wars # Nature's Call # Puzzle Mania # Bath Time! # A Greedy Friend # Bodyguard Oggy # Playing Dough # Bad Sport Season 7 # The Black Gold Rush # Oggy the Babysitter # The Whiz-Kid # Oggy's Exoskeleton # Lend Me a Hand Oggy! (Destroyed With Robot Hand) # Sharing Oggy # Oggy's Elevator # Oggy Cranes His Neck (Crashed from bricks and roofs) # High Security Fridge # A Dreamy Cruise # Poor Sports # The Food Dispenser Air Vents The cockroaches inhabit the filthy air vents of the house. The exact location within where they sleep, eat and hang out varies each episode. Trivia *Jack's house is near Oggy's house, despite it, in most episode it quite far away (example: Airship House) *Unlike the other houses in Oggy's neighborhood, Oggy's roof is violet/purple. *Sometimes in each episodes, Jack and Monica in Oggy's house (but in "Go For It, Jack!" and "The Power of Love", sleep over in Oggy's house 1 day). *Sometimes in each episodes, Olivia and Monica sleeps over in Oggy's house (but in "Sharing Oggy", sleep over in Oggy's house 1 day). *Sometimes in each episodes, Oggy's Grandmother sleeps over in Oggy's house (but in "Oggy's Grandma", sleep over in Oggy's house only 1 day). *Sometimes in each episodes, Bob sleeps over in Oggy's house (but in "Homebreaker" and "An Intrusive Neighbor", Until Bob's House Rebuiled 1 day). *Sometimes in each episodes, Jack's Nephew sleeps over in Oggy's house (but in "Jack's Nephew") sleep over in Oggy's house only 1 day). *This is the only house to have a purple roof. *In the episode A Soft World, it is possible to see a house the same as Oggy's Mirrored House near Animville. This can become qestionable how Oggy finds what of the two houses are the same. Also, it have Oggy's statues it's on the enter so maybe it have many changes to be Oggy's house. *Oggy's house Stairs differ from every episodes. *The house is smaller on the outside, but bigger in the inside. Gallery 376945 421126874595271 1158941194 n.jpg|His house behind him. Images (2).jpg|Oggy's garage. 34098458-jpeg preview medium.jpg Oggy home behind him.jpg|His house behind him. Untitled.pnggergerhjju6j4i76i76.png|Oggy's house at night (Season 4) Untitled.png3.png|Oggy's house at daytime (Season 4) es:La Casa de Oggy Category:Locations